Protective devices such as wrist guards, knee and leg guards, and helmets are frequently utilized in a variety of recreational and sports activities for providing protective support to a user's limbs and head. In activities such as motocross, skateboarding, and snowboarding, for example, wrist guards are sometimes worn to protect against hyperextension or hyperflexion of the user's wrist in the event of an accident or collision. Wrist guards are also used in other contexts such as in orthopedic devices to maintain strength and stability in individuals suffering from a wrist fracture or dislocation, or for individuals that are prone to repetitive stress injuries involving the wrist or hands. In some cases, for example, wrist braces are worn by individual's that suffer from repetitive stress disorders such as Carpal Tunnel Syndrome.
Although wrist guards are often effective in providing the user with additional wrist support, many sports and recreational activities demand that the user have full flexibility and dexterity of the wrist and hands to maneuver sufficiently. In motocross riding, for example, flexibility and control over the rider's wrist and hands is often necessary to maintain rider balance and to adequately grip and manipulate the handlebars of the motorcycle.